Muneshige Tachibana/Quotes
This is a list of commonly heard quotes from Muneshige Tachibana. Samurai Warriors 3 *"A storm is brewing. Soon the fury of the west wind will be unleashed!" *"This ends now!" *"Resistance is futile!" *"Why rush to death? Forward is eternal!" *"That's one less enemy to worry about!" *"Victory is mine!" *"I am the storm that thunders through this battlefield!" *"I shall give my all!" *"Now it's time to get serious!" *"I've got a lot more where that came from!" *"I don't think you're even worth my time." *"Of course I won. I am the only one who can decide my destiny." *"I am the greatest warrior this land has ever seen!" Warriors Orochi 3 *"I am the greatest warrior alive!" *"Victory is ours. Let us rejoice!" *"It is time for the west wind to blow through the battlefield." *"Ahh... It looks like I won." *"The wind brings good tidings." *"I want you to have this. I wanted to see the look on your face when you got it." *"You seem to have caught a most pleasant breeze." *"Little can be accomplished when facing a headwind." *"I feel sorry for the enemies that faced me in the last battle. When I was done, scores of them had fallen before me." *"I haven't been on the battlefield for a while... I suppose I'll just wait until the wind blows in my direction." *"I sure am popular recently. Everybody's always asking me to fight." *"I really like this wine. You can clearly taste all of its mellow undertones." *"Victory is mine!" *"I am the unstoppable wind of change for this world." *"You are worthy of calling yourself a warrior without rival." *"I cede the name of best in the world to the Goddess of Thunder." *"Felling foe after foe... You live up to the name Devil Shimazu." *"Shangxiang, you are a True Warrior of the Three Kingdoms." *"Your fan always stirs up a gale. You are a True Warrior of the Three Kingdoms." *"The winds have changed..." *"Two of me... This world is definitely too bizarre." *"Heh, well done." *"Yes, I do believe you can be of some use." *"Thank you for the uplifting breeze." *"Thanks." *"You wish to fight me?" *"I lose." *"You're really worked up, Ginchiyo." *"You're here to save me?" *"You really are a bloodthirsty one, aren't you?" *"The Devil Shimazu to the rescue, eh?" *"So this is the Bow-waisted Princess?" *"I owe you, Shangxiang." *"This girl general has some nice moves." *"Good to see you, Xiaoqiao." *"Heh, well done. I expected no less from you." *"Well, I guess you aren't entirely useless. Sorry, I shouldn't tease you." *"I'm grateful for the breath of fresh air you bring." *"Thank you. Actually I was counting on your aid." *"You wish to fight me? Fine, I'll grant your wish." *"I lose. Smile, you deserve it." *"The battlefield is where you shine brightest, Ginchiyo." *"You mean to help me? Why how kind of you, Ginchiyo." *"You sure do enjoy this, don't you? I guess even the toughest guys have to smile sometimes." *"Reinforcements from the Devil Shimazu? You're nicer than you look." *"So this is the Bow-waisted Princess? Not bad, for a tomboy." *"I owe you, Shangxiang. How would you like me to repay you?" *"This girl general has some nice moves. The way she works the wind never gets old." *"So Xiaoqiao has come to rescue me with her wonderful smile." *"Impressive as always. Your skills control the winds of battle..." *"That's the way. I'm looking forward to seeing what you do next." *"Come to my side, have you? Heheh, I had a feeling you were watching." *"Heh, I'm happy to see that I've caught your eye." *"A battle, eh... Anything can happen in life, I guess. Not like we won't be friends afterwards." *"I'm glad we had this little fight. You put on a good show." *"You're so stern, Ginchiyo. But, your face has a cold beauty." *"Heh, my lady blesses me with her presence. Let us show our foes what the Gods of Wind and Thunder can do!" *"You look almost happy, Devil. Like some imp scampering around the battlefield." *"With the Devil watching my back I won't need to worry about warding off evil spirits." *"Shangxiang... For a tomboy you stir a up a beautiful breeze." *"Thank you but, who are you again...? Haha, there there, don't get angry, Shangxiang." *"Nice work, Xiaoqiao. Your fan can change the winds of any battle." *"Something in the wind told me you would come, Xiaoqiao." *"Let's fight. I'm feeling ready." *"I am having a harder time than I expected... Ahh, this is quite the chore..." *"I did not expect to be so overwhelmed. Very well, I will just have to fight a little harder." *"Ginchiyo, care to have a friendly battle?" *"You know everything about me, don't you? It's hard to fight when you know my every move." *"The Tachibanas never lie. Time to cut my losses and start to fight for real." *"Come, Devil... Let's battle." *"Such aggression... Hehe. You are my favorite opponent." *"If you insist on using your demonic strength against me, I will show you the unlimited potential of human beings!" *"We haven't even started fighting yet and you are making that face? Smile a little, will you?" *"I realize that serious face of yours is not so bad after all." *"I know that I am losing, but I look forward to seeing the tears stream down your face when I emerge victorious." *"I humbly request your coadjuvancy in an appraisal of our respective military competence." *"Hmph, you are quite strong. I may have to give up the title of strongest in the west to you." *"I have to change things up if I want to win. Get ready." *"Very well. I don't mind a challenge." *"I find it amazing how your face changes like that." *"I find this location to be somewhat unsatisfactory, but if you insist..." *"My shield is pleased to accept your challenge." *"I will not fall for your trickery!" *"I want you to have this. I wanted to see the look on your face when you got it." Warriors Orochi 4 *"The wind will blow beyond the chaos." *"Certainly. And I will be ready with a drink to celebrate our victory." *"Yes. You don't mind, right?" *"I've restored my energy. How? By putting myself through incredibly rigorous training, of course!" *"Sword fighting, archery, dancing, and even ball games! It was almost hard to keep up, but it was great training! I'm pretty good at all of them, of course." Pokémon Conquest *"Let's hope for a challenging enemy." *"They won't get away with this." *"The time has come, has it?" *"Still asleep, I'd say." *"Can't move, I'd say." *"Let's finish this thing off." *"This looks bad..." *"Try using (Attack)!" *"Now! Use my (Item)!" *"Right, let's ruffle some feathers!" *"Coming with me, (Pokémon)?" *"Fleeing, eh? Well, that's fine..." *"The wind blows whichever way it likes... Isn't that so, (Pokémon)? That's how we should live, me and you... Just as we want to..." *"To think that it would all end here..." *"Oh, what a pain..." *"It seems that the wind blows in your direction." *"See! The wind cannot be stopped by anyone!" *"The battle is ours." *"The future is something we build with our own hands." *"What kind of encounter is a waiting us, I wonder?" *"Three battles on the same field... It seems we'd better start taking it seriously..." *"Together, let us send the winds of domination blowing across the plains of Ransei!" *"My strength is going to waste in this army..." *"Actually, I haven't been in battle much recently, come to think of it..." *"The wind doesn't stop too long in one place, you know." *"Oh. Well, I suppose the wind may blow us together again in the future." *"It is my wish to go on a training trip with (Pokémon). But you already knew that, didn't you?" *"I would really like to meet some different kinds of Pokémon. Will you allow me to take a trip?" *"Thank you very much. You won't be disappointed." *"I see. I shall obey your wishes." *"I've returned. It was a good trip! It seems that (Pokémon) also grew stronger." *"I've just returned from a most rewarding journey. Look, I met (Pokémon) on the way." *"Hmm? I have a chill? This must be a cold. Now, if only I had some medicine..." *"I feel chilled... The cold from across the border must have made it over here. Now, if only I had some medicine..." *"Oh, now this must be hay fever... Sorted in no time if only I had some hayfever pills." *"Yes, it certainly is hot! But (Pokémon) is doing well, it seems." *"Yes, I'm freezing too... And yet (Pokémon) seems content." *"But (Pokémon) is looking a lot perkier!" *"A great opportunity! Now would be an excellent time to buy up some useful items, I believe." *"Talk of the devil and she is bound to appear..." *"What's that, (Pokémon)? You sense something special about me? Well, I sense something special about you too! I feel as though I could be come stronger if you're around, (Pokémon). Let's be friends." *"(Pokémon)... I sense a greater power than I did before... Do you feel it too?" *"I feel as though I could become stronger if you're around, (Pokémon). Let's stay friends." *"Hmm. Actually, I haven't seen (Pokémon) at all since morning." *"You're back! Where did you get to? And what's that? For me?" *"What's happening to (Pokémon)...?" *"I always thought you had it in you!" *"It's too bad, (Pokémon)." *"Well, our army's definitely gotten larger... But we can't stop now. Isn't that right, (Pokémon)?" *"Our army has grown pretty large. The Pokémon appear quite pleased as well." *"Well, our army has reached the grand size of 50! Not that I'd expect anything less of you, of course... The Pokémon seem impressed too." *"Hmm, that looks like it might be worth checking out... Shall we, (Pokémon)?" *"I want to let people from other lands catch a glimpse of this also!" *"This is a perfect opportunity to recruit some Warriors from other kingdoms. Shall we go, (Pokémon)?" *"A great opportunity. This is a chance to form a link." *"What a shame... To be able to link with that kind of Pokémon, you need to first get to (Kingdom)." *"Hey, something is happening over there..." *"Well, this is great. The coming year will be a success. I feel it in my bones. You do too, right, (Pokémon)?" *"So... they understand your kindness toward them. The Pokémon seem pretty pleased as well." *"Huh? Everyone is furious! Even the Pokémon seem displeased." *"We won't let them have their way! We must strike back while the iron is hot! Come, (Pokémon)!" *"Well and good. Long may I continue to wield my power to the best of my ability." *"I will stay totally devoted to the pursuit of truth and wisdom!" *"I am most honored." *"This is a great day... (Pokémon) agrees, I'm sure!" *"What should I take care of for you?" *"You can leave it to me." *"Understood. You won't regret this." *"There's nothing more you want me to take care of?" *"Shall we go, (Pokémon)?" *"Which do you feel like, (Pokémon)?" *"Well, which one will it be?" *"So, let us begin." *"Superb!" *"Excellent!" *"Very good..." *"...Oh" *"Ha..." *"What...?" *"Right, what shall I make?" *"Oh, more junk... What to do, what to do...?" *"I seem to have grown more powerful..." *"So, I just push this button?" *"Hm? I feel a great surge of strength..." *"Ah... Amazing! I seem to have grown stronger." *"I know this might come out of the blue, but I couldn't help but notice your talent. I would like to appoint you as the Four Guardians of our army." *"Rest assured, your presence in this army is most valued." *"Something tells me that soon enough we will have to see off (Leader)'s army." *"So this is it, eh? What on earth will Ginchiyo say?" Category:Quotes